


Kūleʻa ka manu o ka hekili(The thunder bird flies back)

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: Mokupuni manu manuʻu(Thunder Bird Island) [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Danno's a great dad, Danny "Danno" Williams is a Demigod, Danny "Danno" Williams is a Protective person, Danny "Danno" Williams is the son of Zeus, Healing of the Mind, Iris Message (Percy Jackson), Magical Artifacts, Nymphs & Dryads, Steve's teetering the line of sanity, The Mist makes Steve forget he saw anything supernatural, The Mist's affects on the Mortal Mind, The Mist(Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Danny's back after three months and knows it's time to come clean. As much as the events of his return would have helped, Steve doesn't remember all of it. The mortal mind can be fickle, especially to supernatural encounters. Danny fears for his partner's sanity but with the help from Percy, he helps Steve steer through the Mist and makes it so his partner can learn who he really is.





	Kūleʻa ka manu o ka hekili(The thunder bird flies back)

**Author's Note:**

> When I read or think of fics where the supernatural is revealed...I think it's more or less easily accepted. Whether the characters are terrified or in awe of what they learn, it varies but it's accepted. I don't think I've read many where denial is thrown in there. And with the Percy Jackson/Rick Riordan books, the Mist is a factor here that more or less gets looked-over. 'Genetically' speaking...it's going to take more than just saying 'I'm a demigod' for it to...stick? You'll know what I mean as you read. I tried my best.

It was early in the morning and the kids were still in bed. Danny loved spending time with them after not seeing them for over three months. But he didn't want them around for this part. He knew now that it was too dangerous to keep them in the dark completely, but he'd handle this in baby steps. Right now he had to call up Thalia. 

Searching his kitchen drawers he found the prism and placed it under the sunlight and summoned a bit of the Mist with a snap of his fingers. When the rainbow was made, he fished out a drachma and flipped it into it. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Contact Thalia Grace." 

He waited for a moment but soon enough, he saw his sister through the rainbow. 

_"Hey, Danno. Made it home in one piece I see."_

Danny lifted his shirt to show her that he was practically a mummy underneath, "Sure. One piece is all we can ask for these days huh?"

 _"Pretty much. The kids okay? Was it as bad as you thought?"_ Thalia asked.

"Basically what I feared. But my team came through and kept the kids safe..." He was quiet for a moment, scratching his stubble idly. "I can't keep it from them anymore...if anything happens to me in the future..."

_"Nothing will, but I don't disagree on some training. Or at least take them to do the rituals with you."_

"I know it all sounds like life will be easier after that. And though it will in some aspects, it's opening the floodgates of more, weird, and supernatural dangers...I don't know if my blood pressure can handle that." 

 _"I don't think you got a choice, bro. How many more of those Hawaiian monsters do you need to fight?"_ Thalia asked.

"Not that much more. The little dramatic entrance I made scared off the weaker of them. But as cool as that entrance was...it could also be seen as a potential threat. Did _not_ think that one through." 

_"I would be there to help but..."_

"I think we learned what happens when two of us are in the same boat. But Percy's gonna drop by. He's always wanted to come and maybe he can snag a few favors for me." Danny told her. 

 _"Still...I feel like this is partly my fault."_ Thalia admitted with a guilty look.

"Hey, no. Stop that. Don't even think I wouldn't do it all over again. You needed me to watch your back and I did. That's what I do. Don't ever think I won't." Danny told her seriously.

Thalia smiled at him. She was used to being the older protective sibling. She loved the role, but she didn't deny that she liked being taken care of either. Being the leader of Artemis' hunters meant that she could never have romantic love. So she cherished all of the family and platonic love she could find...even if she doesn't always openly said it. 

_"They're lucky to have you, Danno."_

"You got me too. Remember that."

_"I will. I'll check in when I can. Stay strong."_

Danny nodded to her before she ran her hand through the image and it dissolved.

* * *

 

"Howzit, braddah? You lookin' betta." Kamekona told Danny as the blond approached the truck. 

Danny shook Kamekona's hand and brought him into a half bro-hug and clapped him on the back. "I'm doing better. Glad to be home. Wanted to come down and thank you personally and also check up on how you're doing big guy." 

Kamekona smiled at him, "You know me, bruh. I just go with the flow." 

"I appreciate it. Really. How's the kid and your cousin?" Danny asked. 

"They're okay," Kamekona replied with a shrug. "They're in their own truck across the island. But as for the ordeal? Well, it's what it is. Nahele is pretty much forgotten the worst of it. Just thinks he helped like on another case with human bad guys. Cuz is sort of the same but he's a bit more aware of the reality, but that's just because in our family, we're more in the know-how. Me? I remember _everything_. How are the kids and McGarrett in that respect?"

"Charlie's probably the one remembering the most of it. But he's little. His mind is more open and creative. He believes in Santa Claus and from time to time, he believes in monsters under his bed and in his closet. But he knows his dad takes care of it. This? This is just another day for him. Grace though...she's a little older. She was raised like a normal mortal child. She was entering the stage where logic was logic and myths were just stories. She's having a bit of trouble adjusting but I think she's okay...she has questions, naturally, but we've planned to talk things out." 

"That's good. And McGarrett? Grace has the advantage of having your blood. She can see things more clearly, I imagine." Kamekona said. 

Danny scratched his chin, a habit of his. "He was very clingy. Still is. He had a mandatory meeting but he's checking up every half hour. His mind is... _cracked_. Cracking. Present tense. The Mist is trying to cover up all the supernatural things he saw. Which weren't much, but still. He's not content with believing this was some gang turf battle. He keeps looking at me with this desperation to understand something, but he doesn't know the question that he sort of has the answers to."

"That's tough."

"How'd you do it, Kamekona?" Danny asked suddenly. 

"I have always been one with the spirits of Hawaii, my friend. Even when I was in my bad ways, I asked them to look out for me and mine. Along the way, I ran into some that just made the belief a bit more real." 

Danny nodded in acceptance of that answer. 

"Anyway, thanks again. I owe you one."

"Even though we are Ohana, I will keep that in my reserves to collect when needed," Kamekona told him before they had another half-bro-hug. 

* * *

 

 

"If I could, I would pay for you to go to college here. That was possibly the easiest takedown I've ever seen." Danny told Percy as they walked up to the Williams home. 

Percy laughed, "Thanks, but I'm doing my best in Cali. Besides, you do pretty well for yourself in the field."

"I've had a lot of training and experience. I jinxed myself a while ago when I thought it'd be easier dealing with some lower level creatures. Naturally, they had to be water based."

"Yeah...we gotta be _super_ careful with our words. Other than tragedy, the one to love us heroes is irony."

 "Amen," Danny said as he unlocked the front door to let them in. "So, ya hungry? We can order some pizza or Chinese before we go do the next tribute." 

"I can eat," Percy said. 

While Danny went looking for the menus to see what they wanted, Percy began to look around. Danny was a bit of a role model since he's learned of him. Sure many would assume it was because he was a child of Zeus that made it passed the age sixteen and didn't have to live at Camp Half-blood to survive. Those were all good points that made Danny cooler in Percy's eyes but it was really what he's made of his life that impressed Percy. There was a balance there that he hoped to achieve one day. 

Being a child of the Big Three it's hard to hope for a calm and normal life. From what Thalia and Chiron have told him, Danny's life is not calm. But it's not something he can't handle either. He works in an environment where his hero ethics and instincts can flourish naturally. His leading skills are tested from time to time, but if Danny was like Percy, and he hears that he is, he doesn't always want to be the man in charge. Sure when he's placed in a situation he does have the habit of making himself heard no matter what anyone else thinks, and so does Danny. Danny's team is his family, much like his friends and team became his family. 

Danny basically gets paid to do quests. 

But more than that. Danny's fallen in love, he's had kids, he's kept them safe and given them a good and normal life. 

Percy wants to be able to do that too one day. And looking around, he now knows that it's possible. 

"Is this him? Steve?" Percy asked pointing to a picture of Danny with a dark-haired man. 

Danny came back with some take-out menus and looked at the picture Percy was pointing at. "Yeah, that's the knucklehead."

"How is he? He's your partner, right?" 

"Yeah. And he's uh...well. He was stressed by my disappearance. He still doesn't know _why_ I left. They're giving me time and I can just use the Mist to deter any questions from it. But it's...I don't want to lie to them anymore, ya know? Hell, what it's doing to Steve..." Danny shook his head a bit. "He's a man with insane plans. I swear for the first couple of months I swore he was a son of Ares who was blessed by your father. The guy was all anger and water."

"You're possibly describing my future," Percy commented. 

"Let's hope not. For yours and Annabeth's sake." Danny smirked at him. 

Percy blushed a bit, but couldn't hide the smile. "But you're still partners, despite how crazy he is."

"Yeah. Guess we are. But this...he can't see it but he wants to. I can see it in how he looks at me. He's looking for me to explain things and I want to. I tried. Once we got home from the safe house. I tried talking to him. Telling him about me. And that night...he seemed overloaded with information, but okay. This is a guy who knows government and military secrets. Who has seen some of the worst of humanity. But also some of the best. I thought...I thought he could be one of the few mortals who could see through the Mist without problems..."

"What happened?" Percy asked.

 "Next morning he's walking around dazed out of his mind. Like he ate a whole batch of pot brownies. He asks what happened to the gang that attacked us. But that's it. Normally he'd be forming teams of retaliation to bring them down. But these 'gangs' aren't really gangs. He can't go after them, but his instincts are telling him he should. So he's anxious, angry, scared, and very confused..."

"You have to be careful. Some mortals just aren't meant to see through the Mist. And even to those who can...if they see too much...it can end badly." Percy said, thinking back to Luke's mother and the Oracle. 

Danny himself has flashed back to the moments when he has come close to seeing a god's true form. Though he is the son of the King of the Greek gods, questionably one of the strongest demigods of his generation, he himself felt like he was burning from the inside out with all that pure power. He could only imagine what a mortal's mind must feel like when reality has literally changed. 

"But it's not like it's my choice. I tried. But the Mist did it's thing anyway." 

"Maybe it's for the best. I know it can seem like others knowing will make your life easier, and sometimes it does. But there are some things that _I_ sometimes wish were just stories." Percy said as he tried to give the other demigod some comfort. 

"Yeah, I know. But it's not even about the knowing. Steve's mental health really took a big hit. And I feel like it's my fault. I just wish I could help him get better."

 "Maybe you can."

"How?" Danny asked.

"Let me go talk to a few people." Percy suddenly said as he bolted up. 

He was at the door by the time Danny got up and called out, "Oi! What about lunch?"

"Order pizza! Pizza's good whether it's cold or hot!" And then he was gone. Danny wondered what sort of plan Percy had in mind. From experience in the last three months, Percy reminded Danny a lot of Steve. They had brilliant plans, not always _good_ , but brilliant. He just hoped the son of Poseidon didn't get into any trouble. 

* * *

 

"A puka shell necklace?" Danny asked as he inspected said necklace. 

"I went all over the island and asked around various water nymphs. They're good healers. I explained the situation and they had me collecting the exact shells needed for Steve. Once he wears this, it'll give him a sense of clarity and calmness. Give him back his Hawaiian surfer vibe. After he's been wearing it for a few days, the necklace's essence should give Steve's mind enough potential and strength to handle the truth...if you still want to tell him." 

"You went all around, all over to different beaches to collect these, didn't you?" Danny asked, already sort of guessing the answer. 

"Plus some rivers, brooks, and other water like places that provide a different sense of calm that'll help."

"You didn't have to do that," Danny told him, but he was smiling at him in thanks anyway. 

Percy shrugged. "You're a good guy, Danny. And I know what it's like being a child of the Big Three. People expect us to solve our own problems and be okay if things crash all around us. And who knows...maybe I could use the good karma."

"Mahalo plenty," Danny told him as he pulled the younger demigod into a hug. "Now come on. Let's reheat that pizza and watch the game."  

* * *

 

 

"I am _so_ sorry I'm late. I got held up and they just wouldn't let me go. Are you okay?" Steve asked, still looking very frazzled and erratic. 

Danny felt compelled to pull him into a hug. He felt so damn guilty for causing this. Steve was one of the strongest men he knew. To know he was the reason he had fallen so far. He looked like he lost weight, he looked pale despite living in Hawaii, his eyes were still bloodshot and had deep bags under them. 

"Steve, babe, I've told you...what happened to me wasn't your fault. I'm fine...I'm home." Danny reassured him. 

 Steve nodded as if he understood but Danny felt like he was just nodding along to please Danny. "But you were gone. You were gone and I didn't know why. And you didn't call me. You could have called me. But you didn't...why? Huh, Danno? _Why_?"

It was breaking Danny's heart to see Steve to broken and betrayed. He pulled out the necklace Percy got for him and showed it to Steve. 

"Steve, listen to me closely, okay?" He asked in a quiet and gentle voice. He spoke to Steve as if he was a wounded animal, frightened and ready to bolt at the slightest movement. "You listening, buddy?"

"I-I'm listening," Steve promised. 

"I got this for you. Specially made...I know it doesn't make sense now. But it will. But I need you to wear this. Do it for me, yeah?"

"I'll do anything for you," Steve said immediately. His eyes snapped over to Danny's to make sure the contact was there and Danny could _see_ , that Steve meant it. "You know that right? I would. And you just gotta call and ask, and I will. Whatever."

"I know...I _know_ Steve." Danny said, continuing with the soft and careful voice as he reached up and secured the necklace around Steve's neck. Once it was done, he took a step back and asked, "How do you feel?"

Steve stayed in his place, but he looked confused. His hand reached up to touch the necklace, and Danny's reached up and placed it over Steve's. 

"Don't touch. Leave that on, okay? Promise me you'll leave it on?"

"Yeah, I promise Danno," Steve muttered in a daze. 

"Good. Thank you. So...how do you feel?" Danny repeated. 

"I feel...I feel okay." 

"Okay, okay?" Danny double checked.

Steve shrugged, a more normal Steve movement that Danny recognized with some light sarcasm. "Yeah, I mean...okay. Not great but...okay."

"Okay." Danny nodded before he pulled Steve into a hug again.

Steve revelled in it. 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, who's this?" Steve asked as he walked up to the table. He signaled Kamekona for his usual order before turning back to Danny and the teen. 

"This is Percy. My cousin from New York. He's visiting." Danny introduced the younger man. 

"Ah. Steve McGarrett. Danny's partner." Steve said holding out his hand. 

Percy shook it. "I've heard many things about you."

"He exaggerates," Steve promised. 

Danny shared a smile with Percy. They were both very happy that the puka shell necklace seemed to be working. Steve still had it around his neck. 

"I hope not. What he's said was pretty cool." Percy said with a small smirk. 

" _Really_?" Steve asked, kinda shocked. 

"Don't let it go to your head. It was a lot of bad." Danny denied saying anything good about Steve. 

"But awesome right?" Steve asked with a smirk that turned into a smile that reached his eyes. 

Danny rolled his eyes and then they bantered like they always did. It made both of them feel so much better. And Percy was very amused by it. Then he got up.

"I'm going to get another drink. Be right back. Nice necklace." Percy told Steve before he went up to the truck.

Steve reached out to touch the necklace and he smiled back at Danny. His smile fell when he saw the look on Danny's face. "What?" 

"You free later?"

"Yeah. Why? What's going on?"

"I wanna talk."

"Talk? About what? Why can't we talk now? Here?" Steve asked, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Cos I can't. I think we need privacy."

"For what?"

"I wanna talk about why I left. Why I've been gone for three months...I wanna tell you the truth." 

Steve froze for a moment. There were flashes in the back of his mind and he swore he heard rumbles of thunder. He saw flashes of a children's book that someone flipped open and it stopped on a page that was important. There were clouds and lightning and an eagle on that page. "Zeus..."

"What did you just say?" Danny asked him as he eyes Steve carefully. 

Steve rubbed his head. "Zeus...I...why am I thinking of Greek mythology at a time like this?" 

Percy had come back just at the moment and looked between the two. "So...story time?" 

"Storytime? What does that mean?" Steve asked. 

"Percy and I are uh...we're related through our fathers. But he's in no way related to Eric."

Steve frowned since it was an odd way to phrase it. 

Danny added, "The man you've met as Mr. Williams is Mr. Williams and he was a kind step-father who was like a real father to me. And he _was_ a real father to me...but my father is not the man you've met."

Steve felt like it should have been obvious what the answer was, but his mind still felt muddled when it came to Danny recently. Like walking through a thick fog, and although it was clearing up he still couldn't see clearly. 

"I know this is serious but can I get some shaved ice before we go?" Percy asked. He knew how this stuff went and since he didn't have to do most of the explaining, he was sure he should get a snack. Plus he wasn't going to leave Hawaii before he got a blue shaved ice treat. 

Danny handed him some money, "Get us some rainbow ones."

"Danny, what the hell is going on?" Steve demanded. 

"I'll explain everything at home. But for now...I went to help my sister. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." 

**Author's Note:**

> This series wasn't planned at all. I am making it up as I go along. At first, I thought it was only going to have like three or four parts but...I'm kind of building a world and I don't want to speed through. So I'm going to take my time, flesh out people realizing Danny's a demigod. Work my way through the team. Build up relations and rules to the Greek demigod side as it melts and fuses to the Hawaiian culture. 
> 
> I'm sort of surprised how much I'm enjoying myself. I am having so much fun writing this. I hope you guys are enjoying reading.


End file.
